


Magnificent Warrior

by EonWolf



Series: SidLink Week 2017 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Sidlink Week, slowly Sidon's catching on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonWolf/pseuds/EonWolf
Summary: Day 3 of Sidlink Week: WarriorSidon knew that Link was a warrior, he just didn’t know the full extent of his sacrifices.





	Magnificent Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's unbeta'd!
> 
> Yes I realize that I've posted SidLink Week two months early but I swear it's for a good reason. I won't be around in June so I figured I'd do it early. *also I didn't realize it said June but it works in my favor so

It was one of those rare days where Sidon finally convinced Link to sit down and relax. He thought it a good feet, being able to subdue the Champion and force him to rest. Sidon was sure that Link thought he didn’t notice, but Sidon’s eyes were sharp and he knew when the blonde wasn’t eating enough or sleeping enough- he knew when Link was neglecting his health in favor of helping others. It was most likely that Link had been giving his food to others he'd encountered on his journey, not that it was bad or anything, but it didn't please Sidon, seeing the poor soul thinning. 

He was selfless, anyone could see it if you payed close enough attention. Link never expected anything in return for helping anyone and it was a shame. Not that there was anything wrong with not expecting a reward, Sidon just thought that Link deserved it all. If possible, Sidon would give everything to the Hylian with no hesitation. 

That left Sidon in the situation he was in today. 

It was a beautiful, warm day an no one seemed to be doing anything- not even the monsters that resided in the outskirts of the Domain. Day's like these Sidon loved, he cherished the quiet and peaceful days like today. Sidon had traveled very little to get to the beautiful spot he had convinced Link to come to. 

Outside of the Domain was a decent sized reservoir with a natural spring that flowed into it. It was covered and secretive, mostly off the main path and not easily found unless you’d been there before. It was a secret known by many of the Zora. Many came here with loved ones, sharing the relaxing spring together on a warm day or even night- just as he and Link were doing.

It didn't skip his mind, however, when he remembered that lovers came here often. It hadn't, however, crossed his mind when he remembered that many Zora also came here to mate. Sidon figured he'd leave that part out, however. Although, he idea of Link being his lover, his mate, was appealing. Being able to hold and cherish Link... Sidon wouldn’t lie, he’d thought of courting the Champion many times, but he didn’t want to overstep his friendship. 

That was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. 

But as he gazed upon the swimming Champion, Sidon found himself caressing the sweet body with his eyes. Sidon drank in the tanned skin, eyes skimming the trail of each scar that marred Link’s body.

In Sidon’s opinion, Link was the bravest warrior he’d ever seen. Many of the Zora warriors bore scars, wore them with pride as if they were jewels. Link, however, didn’t wear them with pride- instead he hid them and covered them, chose to be shy and moderate. 

Not many would be conservative like Link, that made him the better warrior. He never flaunted, not like the prideful Zora. 

The scars that snaked up the Hylian’s body told stories, stories that Sidon only barely knew. He knew the teeth marks in Link’s side belonged to a pesky Molduga and that the odd circular scar on his lower back was from 100 years ago. 

Sidon’s warm golden eyes soften and move to admire the golden locks until he was met with baby blue’s instead. An embarrassing warmth spread across his cream coloured chest when he realized that Link had spotted him watching him. There’s a brief moment where the two just stared at each other before Link broke the connection. 

Link smiled broadly, a flush seeping over his cheeks before he dove back under the water.

Sidon was left frozen in his spot, flushed with embarrassment before a soft smile graced his features.

“A magnificent warrior…”


End file.
